To Have & To Hold
by Gypsy3
Summary: ** COMPLETED!! ** Co-Authored by The Dreamy One. Rating is for some sexual scenes... Jake finds himself in a bit of a spot while UC. Problem is, the rest of the team finds out about it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Have and To Hold 

Author:  Gypsy and The Dreamy One

Comments: Sure. Flames and Kisses are welcome all the same.  gypsybaby1@attbi.com

Spoilers: None.

Archive: Please ask first.

Summary: 

Disclaimers: The characters (Donovan, Jake, Alex, and Cody) involved the property of NBC Entertainment, a division of the National Broadcasting Company. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters - Frankie, Shay, the babies, Thomas and any others - however, are the property of the author.   So this means you can't sue us.  Unless you want my car payment, collection of river rocks, unique goblets and our clones... who only mind us...

****

Two months.  Two long months he'd been under.  More than once he found himself wanting to call Frank and get pulled off of the case.  Two months was too damned long to be away from his wife, his Firecracker, and their daughter.  She was a year old now, turned 1 last month.  He'd managed to get some private time away and call Frankie.  The ache in her voice was too obvious despite all the efforts she took to hide it.

_"I miss you darlin'." Frankie whispered._

_"I know.  It's just a little while longer."_

_"I know Jake.  But," she didn't finish.  Long ago, when she accepted his proposal, she'd told herself and him that she would make no demands on his job.  Not even when Quito Real held her and their daughter hostage did she ask him to change jobs or anything else._

_"But what baby?"_

_"Nothing M'Love.  You really shouldn't have called.  It might not be smart to call until you're done."_

_"Francesca, I miss you, I can't stand this.  I'm calling Frank."_

_"NO!  Don't you dare do that.  Don't you blame me for this case!"_

_"I'm not doing that!  Look, I should be at home with you and Jessie.  I should have been there for her birthday and for her first steps."_

_"Baby... stop.  You're a Federal Agent and you can't change that fact.  I knew it when I married you, I knew it when I carried Jessie, I know it now.  This is just the absence that makes the heart grow fonder.  Just remember that I love you and we're both waiting for you to come home."_

_"Francesca... Petardo..."_

_Her voice cracked on the other end and he knew she was shedding silent tears.  "Hang up the phone and go on."  As if to save him the pain of doing it, Frankie had hung up the phone softly on him.  _

_Jake stood there, the receiver for the payphone in his hand still.  Tears flowed down his cheeks as his forehead rested on the glass wall of the phone booth.  Sweet Jesus he missed his wife something fierce.  He never knew that he could miss anyone that badly until now._

He lifted the snifter to his lips and took a slight sip of the rich brown liquid inside the bowl.  The brandy burned his lips on its way down, singed his throat and set fire to his insides.  It was a numbing fire however.  Anything, something, to take the edge off of his pain and ache for his wife and child.  Why the hell was he doing this, this case, this UC stint?  He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the ribbing and joking of the men around him.

"DAMN that is one hot woman!"

"Oh cool it Mikey, she's been staring at Ricky ever since she sat down."

Jake looked up at Rooney.  For the last few months he'd been portraying Ricardo 'Ricky' Coratta in a ring similar to Sonny Walker's unit.  The only fly in the ointment was that the ring was laying low for a while.  The job before Jake joined had gone bad.  Rooney was the head of the group and he decided that it was time to cool down, lay low and let the fervor die down before they hit another bank.

"Where ya been Ricky?  Haven't you heard a word we've said?"

"Naw," Jake shrugged with that little boy smile of his.  "I've been contemplating the secrets of the universe according to Hennessy."  He lifted his snifter in mock salute to Rooney.  This brought out a round of laughter in all the guys present.

Rooney, Mikey, Edwin, Deuce, and Ricky.  One big happy family.  One that Jake would gladly have left to go home to his own.  But, just as he laid the rim of his glass to his lower lip, his dark eyes caught the pair of eyes that had been watching him all night long according to Rooney.  His hand froze, the brandy untouched further as he took in the vision before him.  Mikey was right, she was hot.

The woman down the bar smiled.  He'd finally noticed her.  Her green eyes drifted down over his face slowly, taking in every inch of it from the deep dark eyes to the fuller lower lip that curved in a little boy's smile every now and then.  Just a few minutes ago, he looked lost and in a pit of despair, like he'd rather be somewhere else with someone else.  Jackie smiled.  He was a very handsome man to say the least.  She wanted him.  And Jacqueline always got what she wanted.

Jake watched her for a moment, his eyes sweeping down her body.  He once again was oblivious to the ribs and teases of his cohorts.  She was trim, but curved in all the right places.  Curves like hers were dangerous he thought.  She took care of her body, that was obvious.  And she was a classy sort of woman too.  That was apparent in her style of dress and the way she carried herself as she sat at the bar, coyly watching him.  She was sheathed in a dark green sleeveless dress that didn't quite make it to her knees, but instead hovered just beyond mid-thigh.  Her legs were long and tapered elegantly formed and crossed one over the other.  Her feet were slender, clad in black pumps that he guessed were either Prada or some other designer.  She wore no jewelry save for a pair of studs in her ears and a small solitaire at the base of her throat.  Her auburn hair was twisted up into a sleek French Twist at the back of her head.

She smiled again.  He was watching her so intently she could see him rise to the occasion behind the shelter of the bar.  With a chuckle, she lifted the snifter to her lips and took a liberal sip of the double Hennessy.  The liquor burned its way down her throat as she swallowed.  Purring softly, she set the glass down and reached for her purse.

Jake groaned softly, his groin now throbbing.  For some God-forsaken reason the mere movement of her throat swallowing the liquor in her glass was highly erotic.  And she was walking this way.  As she approached, the snickers and teases died down to curious silence.

"Hello."

Jake blinked.  Her voice was as mellow and warm as the brandy he was drinking, with a slightly British accent.  And she had green eyes.  Green eyes that stared right into his as he stared at her in return.  After a few karmic seconds, he found himself smiling and responding with a charming "Hello."

Jackie smiled and sat down on the stool next to him.  The bartender brought her another Hennessy neat and cradling it in her fingers, she turned towards him.  "Jacqueline."  Her green eyes flicked to the brandy snifter in his hand.  "Jacqueline Hennessy.  You can call me Jackie."

Jake's eyes flicked between the snifter in his hand and her face.  The corner of his lips crooked up into a smile.  "Ricky Coratta.  It's a pleasure to meet you."  He grasped her hand gently in his, but held it instead of shaking it.  The electricity running between them was almost painful.  He felt himself pulling her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.  "A real pleasure Jacqueline," he added huskily.

She smiled again.  Oh yeah, he wanted her and how.  She could hear it in his voice, feel it in the way he held her hand.  Slowly she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and leaned forward.  "I know this is a bit forward, but forgive me.  I see what I want and go after it."

Jake smiled as he spoke.  "And what is it you want?"

"You, in my bed." she said with a soft voice and a wink of her eye.

Jake's smile faltered for a second.  His left hand still grasped hers and his eyes flicked down to the third finger.  He was married.  He had a child.  But if he didn't go with her, or pretend to go with her, then the guys would suspect something.  For what possible reason on earth would a single, red-blooded American male refuse this woman, this vision of loveliness before him?  He blinked slowly as he felt something gliding up his inner thigh.  He looked down to see Jackie's hand massaging the muscles of his inner thigh sensuously, inching closer to his stiffening member.  _'Traitor' he thought.  __'Betrayed by my own body._

"C'mon," she whispered as her hand found the swelling traitor.  Her eyes lit with a brazen fire as she saw the reaction she wanted on his face.  "Let's go."

****


	2. Sins of the Flesh

****

He kicked the door closed behind him, Jackie's arms around his neck and her body molded sinfully up against his. His mouth was pressed against hers and had been since the elevator doors closed in the lobby downstairs. She'd cornered him the second the doors started to slide closed and hadn't come up for air since. He stumbled his way across the room and dropped her down onto the bed, falling on top of her. Her hairpins had somehow come out between the door and the bed and her auburn hair fanned out beneath her.

Jake stood up and looked down at her. She rose up on her elbows and smiled, the tip of her tongue teasing at her lower lip again. The sight of her swollen and moist lower lip caused his growing erection to tighten sharply. Slowly Jackie stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. One by one she unfastened the buttons and then glided it over his shoulders, her hands skimming the heated skin softly. She took a moment to just touch him. Her hands drifted over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and across his stomach. She bent her head to press feather soft kisses across his neck and chest, the tip of her tongue flicking here and there slightly.

Jake groaned deep in his throat. Christ he'd been without a woman for too long, let alone one like this. She took control, knew what she wanted. And she was driving him insane. He reached up behind her and pulled the zipper to her dress down inch by inch. By the time he'd reached the end of the zipper, she'd captured one of his nipples between her lips and started suckling it as her hands slid beneath the waistband of his pants. Slowly he pulled off the dress over her shoulders and pushed it down over her hips. She wore nothing under the dress save for a pair of sheer thigh high stockings. A sight that he found incredibly painful as his member jerked again at the sight of her naked body in his arms. Jesus she was perfect!

Jackie kissed, nibbled, and licked her way down his stomach to the belt of his pants. She sank to her knees in front of him and pulled the belt free. Jake threaded his hands into her hair as she pulled the zipper to his pants down with her teeth as she smiled up at him. The instant the zipper stopped and she pulled his pants down over his hips, his erection sprang free. She licked her lips slowly, her green eyes fixed on the view before her. Tearing her eyes off of the velvety steel before her, Jackie looked up and whispered, "yes?"

Jake looked down at her, his fingers brushing the hair off of her forehead as he smiled and nodded. "Please." His jaw dropped and he sucked in a ragged breath as he felt her warm moist mouth close over him and begin to suck gently. Stars pricked the back of his eyes as he closed them and thrust his hips into her mouth in time with the worshipping strokes of her tongue. He could feel her fingertips pressing into his upper thighs, then stoking them firmly before reaching around to grasp him by the buttocks. Her moans and growls reached his ears from where she was kneeling before him. Good God he felt like he was going to cum right then and there.

But Jackie had other plans. She wanted to feel that steel between her thighs, to feel him sink into her, feel him cum and see the expression on his face as he climaxed within her. So she pulled back from him and pressed a soft kiss to the head before standing up. Jake quickly disposed of his pants before grasping her hips. He pulled her roughly up against him, his erection pressing shamelessly against her. She groaned in response, his guttural whispers tickling her ear. "Is this what you want Jackie? Ask me, beg me for it."

"Please... take me now."

That was all he needed to hear. Harshly he grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. She was still wearing her heels and stockings as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him to make love to her. Jake slid down onto the bed, instantly between her knees and spreading her thighs apart as he settled his hips firmly against hers. Jackie moaned loudly, feeling him tease her unmercifully with the head. "You want this. Your eyes beg for it." he growled in her ear, his fingers pinching and stroking her nipples. He could feel her moist heat spreading over him as he teased her. When she whimpered the plea, he thrust firmly into her up to the hilt.

Jackie's back arched off the bed, a harsh cry escaping her lips as he filled her. For the love of God this is what she'd been gagging for since she saw him earlier that night. Her vision was a cloudy haze of pinpricked light and a rainbow of colors as she felt him withdraw and thrust into her again. His lips caressed her ears with naughty words, crude and x-rated, but they thrilled her nonetheless. He filled her completely and each thrust he took into her, she felt her grasp of reality slip further and further away. 

Jake braced up on his elbows, his hips thrusting smoothly and deeply into her moist heated core. He could feel her slickness guiding him deeper and deeper into her. He felt like he was about to lose control. There was something about the feel of her stockings rubbing his skin as he took her, the feel of her high heels bouncing off of his buttocks that brought another side to him all together. His dark eyes bored into her green ones as he kept up the even strokes into her. Little by little, beads of sweat formed across his forehead and upper lip. Never once did his eyes leave hers. He was watching the play of emotions and sensations across her face as he took what she gave him so easily.

But his body had other ideas. A twinge at the base of his member told him he was getting ready. He could feel the pressure and the tension building for his climax. He wanted her to cum too, cum with him so he could see the orgasm he gave her. His hips thrust faster and deeper into her, the rhythm becoming erratic and desperate. He raised up onto his knees and pulled her hips over his thighs. In this position he kept up the rapid thrusts, grunting and growling with the exertion. Long ago her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was crying out in her own pleasure. But she hadn't cum yet. With a soft snarl, he withdrew and flipped her over onto her stomach. Before she could protest, Jake grasped her hips and pulled her onto him. He leaned over her, his mouth but centimeters from her ears as he picked up his rhythm again.

Jackie was over the moon, soft shrieks of ecstasy spilling from her lips with each deep penetrating thrust into her. Feebly she pushed up onto her hands and knees. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, against her hear. "Cum for me," he whispered softly, his tongue pulling the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

He growled and grasped her waist tightly. Her thrusts against his hips grew harder and deeper, more erratic. He pushed deeper into her in slower and deeper thrusts designed to push her over the edge. As an evil thought, Jake's hand cracked down on her buttock. "Cum for me" he demanded. Jackie let out a louder gasp as her tightness gave and took him all in, her breath getting louder with each thrust. He felt her first spasms at the same time he felt his own beginning. He grasped her hips and thrust sharply into her. "C'mon Jackie," he whispered hotly in her ear, the tip of his tongue delving in the shell. "Let go. Cum for me... cum with me."

She cried out sharply as her climax rocked her body. She felt herself shaking violently at his hands. He growled, unable to hold himself back and thrust into her again, his body freezing as he climaxed. His fingers dug painfully into her hips as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. Just when she thought she had caught her breath, he surprised her and withdrew almost completely, only to thrust sharply into her again. She shuddered around his engorged member, climaxing again with another shriek. 

Jake felt his body shaking as the sweat rolled down his chest and back. One of the most violent orgasms he's ever had hit him like a ton of bricks and left him dazed. Still buried inside of her, he collapsed forward, pinning her under him on the bed. _'Holy Mother of God,'_ he thought as blackness claimed him.

****


	3. Discovered!

****

_'Traitor!! his body screamed at him as he slowly surfaced out of the inky blackness that had consumed him.  He heard a slight rustling sound and fought to open his eyes.  He felt a movement on the bed and then a pair of warm lips pressing against his.  Jake opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him framed by rich auburn hair._

"We should do this more often." she whispered.

Reality hit him and he sat up sharply.  Jackie smiled and stood back.  Slowly she pulled the zipper up on the back of her dress.  "Are you alright then Ricky?"

"We can't do this again."  Jake sat up, the sheet puddling around his hips not quite concealing everything.  "We can't… Jackie."

"I enjoyed it, didn't you?"  She licked her lips and shook her hair back off of her shoulders.  It rippled down to the middle of her back, a few inches above her waist, in soft waves and curls.  After slipping on her shoes, Jackie knelt back onto the bed next to him and caressed a hand down his chest and stomach.  "Yes, I think you did.  You slept for a few hours, sweetly and peacefully I'd wager too."  Her voice dipped down to a husky whisper as her hand disappeared down beneath the sheet to caress him intimately.  "You look like such an angel when you are deeply asleep."

Jake jumped and grabbed her wrist to pull her hand back.  "Jackie, no.  We can't do this.  I think it's time you left."  He pushed her hand back and fixed a firm look on his face.

Jackie's face fell a slight bit before she flounced up and grabbed her purse.  "I promise you, Ricky Coratta, there will come a time when you want me again."  She took a card out of her purse and flung it at him.  "I'll be expecting your call."

Jake sighed and flopped back into the pillows as she left, closing the front door with a loud BANG.  "Jesus Christ." he muttered.  "What the hell did I just do?"

Jackie stopped a moment outside the door and lifted one heel demurely to refit it on her foot.  Her head dipped down and the auburn hair fell over her shoulder.  

Down the hall behind her, Alex stopped in her tracks.  Her eyes widened as she realized that was Jake's apartment the strange woman had come out of.  Alex had been on her way to see Jake for a check-in.  He'd missed the regularly appointed one and Frank had ordered her to go check on him.  She stepped into an alcove and watched as the red haired woman straightened up, giggled in that happily tossed sort of way and started walking off the opposite direction.  "What the hell...?"

After the woman was around the corner, Alex hustled to Jake's door and didn't even to bother knocking.  She walked straight into the bedroom just in time to see Jake bolt up from the pillows, naked with the sheet wrapped around his hips.

"ALEX!"

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Jake hissed.  "It's 1 in the morning!!"

Alex stomped around to the bed and shoved Jake back down into it.  In a fluid movement she pulled her gun and put her knee into Jake's stomach.  The click of the hammer being drawn back caused Jake's eyes to wide and certain parts of his body to shrivel painfully.  "Jesus Christ Alex!  What the hell are you doing?"

"You bastard..." she hissed.  "Cheating on your wife!"

"Alex, you don't understand..."

"No, it's Frankie who won't understand.  How could you?"

"Alex, just let me explain it!"

"Oh I think I understand what I saw.  You, naked in bed with a strange woman leaving your apartment at one in the morning.  What is there to explain?"

"Plenty!  Jesus Christ Alex, get your knee out of my gut and let me tell you that it was -"  

The phone ringing in Alex's coat pocket interrupted him.  Alex snarled and removed her knee from Jake's stomach as she grabbed her phone.  "Cross!"

"Whoa.  Agent Cross, having problems?"

"Not me, not right now.  I know someone who is though.  His world is about to get a serious wake up call."

"What's wrong with him?" Frank was concerned.  He could hear the pure unadulterated anger in Alex's voice.  And the only 'he' that Frank could possibly think of was Jake.

"Oh nothing's wrong with him right now.  He's basking in the afterglow of a sexual romp with a strange woman."

Jake came up off the bed and reached for the phone.  Alex shoved him back down onto the bed and glared at him.  He sighed and put his head in his hands, bracing his elbows on his knees.  If he could just explain...

"Yeah.  He's right here.  I'll tell him."  Alex hung up and pinned Jake with a ferocious glare.  "Get dressed.  You're going to have a little talk with Frank."

****


	4. The Wrath Of Shay

****

"He. Did. What?!"

"Shay, calm down. I'm going to have a little talk with him." Frank insisted.

"You talk all you want to, IceMan..." she trailed off angrily and turned away from him.

He read that look in her eye - the one that said 'go to hell in a hand basket, baby'. He would have to keep her away from Jake when he got here. "Shay, you stay out of this."

She heard the commanding tone of his voice and knew this was her boss speaking to her and not her husband. Showing him the respect he deserved she agreed to keep her mouth shut. "While I'm on duty, I will behave as you wish, SIR," she spat out irritably.

"Don't take this out on me, Agent Donovan. I'm just as angry as you. Frankie is..."

"My sister," Shay finished. "And I'll be damned if I'll play like this doesn't hurt like hell." She was silent for a moment before she said, "I know first hand how it feels when your husband cheats on you." 

Frank strode toward her and took her by the shoulders. "How many times..."

She placed two fingers over his lips to shush him. "Let me finish. No, you did not actually cheat on me...but there was that moment...that brief moment that I was lead to believe you had. You were with another woman and I believe you that nothing happened...but it doesn't erase the initial heartache and betrayal I felt when I was under the assumption that you had." 

"Ash..." he whispered pulling her tightly into his embrace. "I've said it, I don't know how many times...I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She hiccuped against his chest. "It's nothing compared to what Frankie will feel...so..."

"So?"

Before she could answer the outside door opened and they heard Alex yelling for Frank. They could also tell she was forcibly pushing Jake into the room. Without thinking, Frank released his hold on Shay and turned to face them.

When Alex entered the room with Jake, she ushered him to stand in front of Frank and Shay. "Here's the little turd."

"Alex!" Jake protested. "Listen..."

"Listen?" Shay questioned as she moved to stand in front of him. "I'm listening, you low-life, mealy-mouthed, man-whore." Without thought or hesitation she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted her knee violently, smashing into his groin. When he cried out and started to double over in agonized pain, she hauled off and backhanded him across the face sending him to the floor.

As Jake lay writhing in pain on the floor, clutching his jewels, Frank barked at Alex to go get an ice pack. "Jesus Christ, Donovan! It would have been nicer if you'd just shot him..."

"And he fucking deserves every moment of pain!" she screamed and ran off to the break room.

Frank shook his head and knelt beside Jake. "I don't know how to get you out of this mess, Jake."

Jake's response was a pitiful squeak.

****


	5. Denial Ain't a River Baby

****

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Jake flinched at the volume and tone of Frank's voice. He had to concentrate on keeping the icepack in his groin as he sat there "It's not what you all are thinking!" he said tiredly. He'd been telling them all that for the last half hour… at least since he got the use of his vocal cords back.

"It's not? Tell me Jake, what am I thinking? Because right now I'm thinking that Frankie's going to geld you - that is if Shay doesn't come back and do it first!" When Jake paled at the memory, Frank came from behind his desk and sat on the edge. Jake was slouched back in the chair with a 'guilty as charged' look on his face. "What happened Jake? Were you drunk or did you just get lost?"

Jake rubbed his eyes and sighed. What had happened? Somehow, he couldn't tell Frank what had happened, why he took this woman back to his apartment. "I screwed up." He whispered.

"Yes, you did. And it's a good thing that Frankie is out of town." When Jake's head snapped up, Frank chuckled. "You didn't know… she left… last night I believe, Shay drove her to the airport with Jessie. They went to visit Burkholtz in D.C. She should be back in a week or so."

Frankie was out of town… Why did that make him feel about two inches tall? But if Frank knew that she was gone… "What's she in D.C. for? She didn't say anything about visiting her mother. And more to the point, who else knows about this mess?"

Frank was about to answer when the door to his office flew open and Shay stormed back in. She wasn't finished with Jake by a long shot. Jake shrunk down in the chair with a groan and Frank skittered off of his perch around behind his desk again. "Now, Ash, calm down please."

"Calm down? Calm down you say. This sonofabitch cheated on Frankie!!" She reached down and grasped Jake by the ear. "It's time that he and I had a little talk."

"OW!! HEY!" Jake knocked Shay's hand off of his ear and stood up gingerly. Frank felt for the young man something terrible. He'd been kneed once in his youth and just the memory of it sent his genitalia screaming for cover. He could only empathize at what Jake was feeling since it was someone he considered a sister that had done it to him. 

A defiant glare lit Jake's eyes. "YES, I screwed up! YES, I made a mistake. But God Damn it, I don't need you all to give ME morality lessons and make me feel any worse than I do! Let it go and let me deal with it."

Frank rested a hand on Shay's arm as she started towards Jake again. "Fine, Jake. Handle it. But do not do this again."

As Jake turned to walk out, Frank stopped him. "By the way… to answer your first question, Frankie's in D.C. to visit Burkholtz… and do some snooping. The last few incidents have left her with a really bad bug about something. What better time to do it than while you're occupied? Besides, it's giving Deirdre some much needed 'Grammy time'."

Jake nodded and left the office. Behind him, Shay was less than thrilled. "You're going to let him off easily after what he did?!" Shay was incredulous.

Frank waited until after Jake left before answering. "He's too cool with this Shay, even after your attempt to make Jessie an only child. Something's going on. He knows that he did wrong, but I don't think that sleeping with this stranger is what he's feeling guilty over. Let him handle it Shay. Alex is his contact while under and she'll keep an eye on him."

"I don't like it Frank, not one bit. You should have seen Frankie yesterday when I dropped her off at O'Hare. She was missing him so much that she couldn't keep her mind on one subject. Yesterday she was in near hysterics! Her own doctor gave her a Valium prescription to calm her down. Now if she were to find out that he had a one night stand while under??"

Frank sighed and sat down behind his desk. He wasn't aware that Frankie was that far-gone. "Valium? Maybe she doesn't like to fly…" It was a weak excuse and both he and Shay knew it. "Yeah… alright, we'll send Alex in, turn up the pressure on the crew, and bring them out. After this, we put Jake on restricted duties for a while. This ends soon. Did Frankie give you her cell phone number to get hold of her while she's gone?"

"Got it on speed-dial babe. Want me to call her and let her know that she can come home in a day or two?"

"Not yet. But keep it handy all the same."

****


	6. Something's Rotten in DC

****

Deirdre looked over the table at Frankie as she sat there with Jessie trying to keep from falling asleep.

"Here, give me the baby and you get some coffee into your system. You look like crap."

"Well, gee, thanks Mom." Frankie growled out as she handed Jessie to her grandmother. All too soon coos and squeals echoed as Grammy Dee started tickling and playing with her only grandchild. 

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it Francesca Marie." Deirdre smiled despite the reproach. "I can understand missing Jake terribly, I'm rather fond of the boy myself, but you can't let it get to you like this. You knew this was going to happen when you married him."

Frankie looked at her mother and sighed. True, she did know this and didn't pay it any mind. Something else was nagging at her. Usually by now she'd inhaled a pot of coffee and a few croissants. Deirdre had clucked the last time she'd had breakfast with her, musing about how Frankie kept such a tight figure when she ate like a horse. This morning, however, the mere sight of the coffee was sending her stomach into fits of knots and upsetting it to no end. Once or twice when the waiter passed the carafe over her shoulder to offer it, she felt her stomach revolt and it was all she could do to keep from tossing her cookies.

Deirdre watched Frankie for a moment. She was looking a little green. "Maybe you should go back to bed for a while. Those files can wait for you."

"No Deirdre. I've got something up my nose about the operatives Frank's worked with in the past. I mean, who else could get the papers together for Daphne Charles and who else would want to pull off a hit on him? No, Thomas went through a lot of grief to get me access to those files and-"

"Francesca… in the three days you've been here, you've steadily gotten more and more ill looking. You look like someone ran over you with a tractor. Please, let me take you to my doctor." She sat back, waiting for Frankie to say something. When she received a mutinous glare from her daughter, Deirdre sighed. "Fine then. I'll have them courier delivered to my place and you can lie in bed while looking at them. You look ill dear and if Frank or Jake were to find out that I allowed you to make yourself sick, then I'd never hear the end of it. Nope, Jessie and her Grammy are going to go to the park, possibly the mall to do some shopping. YOU are going to pile yourself into a taxi and go back to the house."

Frankie watched as she stood up and sighed. There was no use arguing with her when she put her foot down. Jake had choked the first time he'd witnessed it and then blandly put forth the old saying - 'Like Mother, Like Daughter.' Of course, that had started a round of teasing at the nest and a small silent war at home until Shay chuckled and said it was very true. She kissed Jessie's cheek as she leaned over and said, "Bah bah mommy!"

After Deirdre had Jessie in the car and had left, Frankie found herself trying to put a bite of croissant into her mouth. But, any attempts to chew it were met with a rolling stomach and a toppled chair as she bolted up and flew into the restaurant's restroom… where she heaved up her pretzels from the airplane ride to D.C.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Slowly Frankie settled back on her knees and used some tissues to wipe her mouth. With a shaking hand, she reached for the phone clipped to her jeans pocket and jerked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jesus girl, you sound like hell. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"You should know that your Jake landed himself in some hot water."

"What?" Frankie sighed and leaned back against the cool aluminum wall of the bathroom stall.

"Apparently Alex caught some 'mystery woman' leaving his apartment a few nights ago and hauled him in front of Frank by the short hairs. Shay racked the poor bastard and proceeded to lay into him like no tomorrow. I felt so horrible for him it was pathetic."

"You were there?"

"Nah, I heard about it second hand. You gotten that bug out of your system yet?"

"I think so, yeah. I think I landed another bug though."

"You getting sick on me?"

"Possibly. Might just be that lovely airplane food…"

"Not possible. Food poisoning shows up within 2-4 hours after ingestion. It's been how long since you flew to D.C.?"

"First or second time?" she chuckled weakly.

"Point taken. Even so, I doubt you're sick from food poisoning. Go back to bed, get some rest and if it's not better by tonight, go see a doctor."

"Alright Dr. Katie. Keep me informed about Jake - no one else will."

"You got it."

Frankie hung up from the phone call and groaned. Did she crawl back to Deirdre's home, or did she sit there until she felt like she had the strength to stand up and walk to a taxi??

"I think I'll crawl…"

****


	7. Emergency Call

****

"She's what?"

"You heard me Frank. Frankie did not look good at all this morning when we had breakfast. I know she was insistent on staying at a hotel this visit… for what reason I have NO idea, but all the same, she's looking like death warmed over."

Frank sighed. This on top of the Jake incident a few days ago and reports that this might take even longer despite Alex's insertion, it was turning out to be a horrible morning with bad tidings for the day to come. "All right, thanks Deirdre. I'll have Shay give her a call later on."

"If you can pin her down. I sent some things to the house for her to look over and the courier said no one answered the door."

"Now, that's not good."

"What's not good?" Shay whispered as she walked in on the last bit of the conversation.

Frank held up a hand silently asking her to wait and kept his attention on Deirdre. "And how is Jessie?"

"Oh, she's fine. Reaping the fruits of her grandmother's eternal guilt by getting anything she wants."

"That definitely isn't good. Jake's gonna have his hands full when they get home and he's off this assignment." He put his hand over the receiver and turned to Shay. 'What' he mouthed.

"Ask Deirdre about the Valium, if she's taken any…" she whispered.

"Frank?"

"Sorry Deirdre. Shay wants me to ask you if you've seen Frankie taking any Valium while she's been there."

"No, can't say that I have. But then again, I doubt she'd take them right in front of me. Despite how far we've come in our relationship, I still think she has her secrets."

"Every child does from their parent, every child does. All right, I'll let you go to track down Frankie; I know you're just as worried about her as we are. Keep us informed?"

"Will do. Say buhbye Jessie…"

Jessie's version of 'buhbye' filled Frank's ear and he held the receiver down so Shay could hear her niece's farewell. A few second's later, Frank was sitting down and reaching for Shay's hand.

"What's wrong with Frankie?" 

"Deirdre doesn't know, but said she looked rather green this morning over breakfast. She also said that she couldn't find Frankie. She sent a courier to her house with some things for her and no one answered the door."

Shay groaned and whipped out the cell phone. In a matter of seconds the phone was ringing.

Back in D.C., Frankie was in a public restroom. She'd decided that perhaps a long walk would help with the queasiness. However, it'd been a rather long walk because she kept detouring off into the restrooms when her stomach rolled over. Not even with Jessie was she this sick to her stomach… and her morning sickness had lasted almost 8 out of 12 hours a day for the first month. "Hullo?"

"Frankie?!"

"Stop screeching Shay. I'm fine."

"I don't _screech_ and if you're so fine, then why did we just get a call from Burkholtz about how not so fine you are?"

"Because she's overprotective and a worrisome mother hen?"

"Where are you?"

"On my knees…"

"What?"

"… in front of a toilet …"

"Frankie -"

"… upchucking my breakfast from three days ago. Shay… I think I got food poisoning."

"Get yourself to a hospital." Shay covered the receiver and mouthed 'food poisoning' to Frank.

"I'm working my way there. I've managed to walk about 3 blocks from the restaurant Deirdre and I had breakfast at this morning."

"Frankie, that was three hours ago."

"So I'm a slow walker. I don't have the patience for this Shay." She hung up the phone and sighed. They were right - Katie and Shay. Slowly she stood up, using the bathroom stall wall as support. Once she'd carefully made her way out into the café, one of the waiters managed to catch hold of her and help her to sit down. 20 minutes later, an EMT bus responded to the 911 call.

****


	8. Lonely Streets

****

Jake sighed softly as Rooney talked with the woman at the bar. She was sitting with a group of women and they'd been talking very loudly all night. What drew Rooney's attention was the 10.5 Million in Bearer Bonds that had just been deposited in the bank where she worked. Not for the first time that night, Jake lifted the snifter of Hennessy to his lips and drained the glass. Apparently Frank had decided to turn the pressure up by sending in Alex. It wasn't any of his business, but he knew a watchdog when he saw one - and Alex was definitely in as a mother hen. He winced, a short shot of pain lancing through his still tender jewels as he shifted in his seat. Damn Shay had one hell of a kick in her. Even four days later he was still aching from that lashing she gave him.

Alex looked over at Jake. He was well on his way to getting plastered. Good for him, the little prick. He should be on his knees begging Frankie's forgiveness when she got back. But, she kept her mind focused on Rooney in front of her while she did business.

Outside in the van, Cody and Shay were listening in on the conversation between Alex and her co-workers. Things were going well and both Shay and Frank had a feeling that Rooney would be on the hook in a matter of hours.

"How's Jake holding up?"

"He's fine… looks like he might be getting a bit loaded though."

Frank sighed in their ears. He had yet to have Alex tell him that Frankie had collapsed and had to be taken to the emergency room. Deirdre had called him yesterday, a few hours after Frankie had hung up on Shay and told him the news. Unfortunately, there was nothing Jake could do until he was out from the assignment. What puzzled Frank even more was that Deirdre would not tell him what the doctor's had said about Frankie. She wouldn't even tell Shay.

"OK. Shay, get in contact with Alex. She'll -" He drifted off as his eyes caught something Jake was doing. Was that a cell phone?"

"Cody, trace that call."

"What?"

"Jake's making a call, trace it, find out who he's calling."

As Cody's fingers flew over the keyboard in an effort to lock on to the signal from Jake's cell, Jake stood up and moved into the men's room.

"Hello?"

Jake frowned, the voice sounded tired. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," the woman's voice brightened a bit at recognizing the caller. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a bit on the blue side… and almost intoxicated."

"Might I ask why?"

"I miss you." Jake looked over his shoulder and saw Alex watching him like a hawk. "And as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have to go." He hung up quickly.

Inside the van, Cody slammed his hands down on the keys and growled. "Damn it!"

Shay jumped. It was rare, if ever, that he swore. "No luck?"

"Oh I got lucky enough to see it was a local number, but was routed through a roaming station."

"Any luck on who the number belongs to?" Frank asked.

"None."

Jake put his hand on Rooney's shoulder and smiled seductively at the woman at the bar - Alex. "I'm leaving for the night guys."

Rooney stood up and pulled Jake off to the side. "I think we're on to something. See the blonde at the bar?"

Jake looked at Alex. "Yeah."

"We'll talk tomorrow. Go home, sleep it off. I don't know what ever happened to that red headed dish you took home a few nights ago, but if you happened to get her number, call her."

Jake looked up questioningly.

Rooney laughed. "For God's sake man, roll the bitch and get it out of your system! You've been an absolute pain in the ass the last two or three days. Call her up, Jackie I think she said her name was. Call her, fuck her, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Jake had to refrain from curling his lip or hitting Rooney. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the right time to educate him on how to speak about a lady. With a shrug, he passed by Alex without a glance and out into the empty street. Looking to his right, he saw the utilities van parked about 50 yards down. Shay and Cody were in there. Frank most likely was back in the nest monitoring everything. He turned to his left and began walking home.

****


	9. A Fool's Error

****

Jackie smiled as the door opened. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me Ricky."

Jake's eyes goggled at her as she stood there. The dress she was poured into was a black lace number with a lining that looked like her own skin-tone. It was made to look like she was wearing a sleeveless sheath of lace and nothing else. He wagered that she was, like the other night, not wearing a thing under that dress.

Jackie smiled and stepped inside his apartment. With her heels on, his nose was right at neckline level. And his eyes were glued to her cleavage. "When you called, you sounded rather unhappy. What's wrong?"

"Jackie, I called you because we have to talk." He took her hand and led her to the sofa. Once she sat down, Jake had to fight to keep his eyes off of the shadows beneath her skirt. Gingerly he sat down on the other end of the sofa. "I need to tell you something."

She saw his discomfort and frowned. "What happened? You look like you're in pain."

"Slight accident while working out. I slipped and ah… um… well…" his cheeks flushed at the embarrassment.

Jackie blinked, then her jaw dropped with a soft gasp. "Oh you poor thing! Do you need anything? Some ice perhaps?" She scooted closer; close enough to put a hand on his knee.

Jake sighed and removed her hand. "No Jackie. It's fine. But we can't do this anymore. I'm… I'm involved in something that might put you in danger. And it's not fair to you."

"Oh come on Ricky…" Jackie purred. She leaned forward, closer to him so that he could see straight through her cleavage to her navel. "After what happened between us the other night…"

"It can't ever happen again." He took her by the shoulders and pushed her back. "I can't do it. I can't put you into a dangerous situation."

Jackie smiled coquettishly and took his hand in her fingers. Slowly she traced the lines of the veins and tendons on the back of his hand. She turned his hand over, baring his palm. Placing a kiss there, she nibbled gently down to his wrist. "You sure?"

Jake's breath sped up slightly as his eyes were glued to her lips and tongue as it worked over his hand. Jesus, he should pull his hand out of her grasp and push her out the door. But he found himself frozen under the magic of her lips. He groaned hotly as she kissed his fingertips one by one.

Jackie purred softly and inched closer as she nibbled his fingertips. Her green eyes found the prize between his thighs and she smiled. He was reacting despite his protests to the contrary. His body wanted hers just as much as she wanted him. Time to make him see that. Slowly she slid her tongue out of her mouth, letting it touch the base of his finger a moment. Inch by inch she drug the tip of her tongue up his finger. She could hear him whimpering softly. Her green eyes found his dark ones as she smiled, then sucked his finger between her full lips.

Jake hissed. His groin was still tender from the abuse heaped on him by Shay the other night. And to feel his member rising to her ministrations just made the ache more noticeable. But at the same time, the pain felt sweet in combination with the arousal inside. He felt his body heat rise and his heart beat speed up. All from sucking his finger…

Jackie took his other hand and placed it over her breast. Then she slid over his lap to straddle his hips. Her dress hiked up scandalously as she settled on his thighs. She was still sucking his finger, her eyes on his as she watched the torment in his face.

Jake palmed her breast through the thick lace of her dress. He could feel her nipple harden in his palm. He shouldn't be doing this, he should be pushing her out the door. Further common sense fled him when she slowly pulled his finger from her mouth and trailed it over her chin, down her neck and around the edge of her low décolletage. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead tenderly. "Baby..." she whispered, "kiss me."

Jake responded by pressing a soft kiss to her breast as his hands slid up her back to grasp her shoulders. He lost himself in the perfume that wafted up from her skin. Warm, spicy, intoxicating... His fingers curled around the straps of her dress and slid them off of her shoulders. Inch by inch he pulled her dress down until her breasts were freed from the tight lace casing. Gently he took one nipple between his lips and sucked it gently, rolling it around with his tongue between his teeth. Jackie groaned, threading her fingers into his hair. Her hips ground up against Ricky's intimately.

"No... no Jackie.." Jake groaned and pushed her back. But the motion had the reverse effect. As he pushed her back, her sex pressed even tighter up against his groin. Jake's eyes closed as his fingers gripped her hips tightly. A soft hiss escaped his lips and he froze completely. "Don't... move..."

Jackie smiled and twitched her hips ever so slightly up against his. The result was Jake's hissing and his fingers digging harder into her hips. Her fingers reached for his waist, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Jake tried to keep her still. If she moved anymore, then he'd lose his control. Until now he'd managed to keep from throwing her down onto the sofa under him and giving her what she teased him with. But when she slid her hand down into his pants, he lost the fight.

****


	10. Emotional Ties

****

"So, what do you think?" Shay asked, eyeing each of the team seated at the briefing table. Jake had stopped by for his twice weekly debriefing with Frank. 

Once and again his mind traveled back to Jackie and his night with her last night. He'd sworn that he wouldn't do it again, but he found himself unable to stay away from her. "It's too risky," Jake commented and waved the idea off.

"It's worth the risk," Frank stated firmly, backing Jake down with a glare.

"Rush this and you blow it...then what?" Jake asked irritably. "I stay under another few months? I can't do that."

"We do this and it's over. I promise you Jake." Frank insisted. 

Shay stood and paced the room. Sitting across from Jake, she had noticed the love bites on his neck and chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. He didn't have those marks when she had knee'd him a week ago. "Afraid to cut ties with your girlfriend, Jake? Is that why you balk at this plan?"

"What the fuck?" Jake spat and turned in his seat to face Shay. "Don't go there, Donovan. You have NO idea what you're talking about. You're not my mother or my wife."

Shay's left eyebrow rose. The confrontation had commenced. "Listen here, he-who-thinks-with-his-johnson...if you need to work out some extra energy...meet me in the ring buddy."

"Give me a break," he muttered and turned back to the table.

"Gladly," Shay snarled. "And just for good measure," she remarked, moving up behind him and opening the collar of his shirt, "I'll break something for each one of these on your body."

"My money's on Shay," Cody whispered to Alex, who nodded.

  
"She's got a lot of rage. Hell, I'd hold him down while she kicks the shit out if him." She answered in a whisper of her own.

"ENOUGH!" Frank barked, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Get it under control Shay. Jake..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Now wasn't the time. Maybe after Shay had cooled down and left the room. "Keep it in your damned pants! DO NOT make me say it again. Shay...sit down! Let's go over this one more time before Jake heads back."

Grumbling under her breath, Shay took her seat and went over the plan again. "Alex already has Rooney interested, she's set up a meeting with him and the bank VP who has a bit of a gambling problem and needs cash fast. The bank VP...me...has access to the safe deposit boxes and master keys and we'll set it up so that access to the bank after hours is possible, posing as a cleaning crew. Rooney will have to be convinced...his normal 'go in shooting...take the money and run' scenario will be his idea of doing things. If we stage the robbery, we can eliminate unnecessary deaths and danger to civilians."

"If we're going to do this Shay, then put people in the bank so it won't look staged. Rooney's good enough to know a set up when he sees it."

"I don't think I need you to tell me how to do my job, Agent Shaw." She bit out icily.

Jake and Frank both sighed. This wasn't going to go well at all. It was Frank who spoke up. "OK, briefing over. Agent Shaw, I want to talk with you. Everyone else, please leave."

Shay's head whipped around and she fixed her husband with a look that spoke volumes about staying behind.

"Even you, Agent Donovan. Out. Now." His tone was the commanding, authoritarian tone. One that said do it or suffer the punishment.

Shay's eyes narrowed and she stalked out of the office. He had no right to push her out when she was as involved as Jake was. With Frankie gone, someone needed to be her advocate against a cheating husband.

Jake sighed and leaned back in the chair as everyone else followed Shay out. "What is it Frank? Going to yell at me some more?"

"No. But, I do want to know what's going on." Frank came around the table, dragging the chair with him.

Jake flinched as the metal legs scraped noisily on the concrete floor, the noise echoing loudly in the cavernous warehouse headquarters.

"Talk to me Jake," Frank settled down close to the younger man. "Look, I won't pretend this doesn't hurt to think that you're fucking around on Frankie. But, damn it Jake, I want to help you with this!"

Jake sighed and crossed his arms on the table in front of him. How could he tell Frank? "What do you want me to say?"

"What's her name? Who is she? Why did you give in?"

"Jacqueline Hennessy. She's… complicated. I wish I knew."

"Complicated? How so?"

Jake worked over his lower lip, chewing on it thoughtfully as he thought out the answer. "She's, just a woman Frank. A very beautiful woman." He sighed. "If you'd ever met her, you'd understand everything."

Frank felt the hackles rise on the back of his neck. "You said that about Frankie once too. What's happening Jake?"

"Again, I wish I knew Frank. I can't stop myself." He turned to Frank and braced his elbows on his knees. "She's.. addicting. Touching her, smelling her perfume, hearing her voice, it's a narcotic and I can't stop it. God help me I want to, but I can't."

"Jake. You're married. You have a child. You have got to stop before you lose it all!"

"DON'T…" Jake had started to shout, but he swore under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. He had thought about everything, especially losing Frankie. What if she got hurt? He'd thought about it every night since he'd first slept with Jackie. "Don't you think I've thought about it? Frank, man to man here… haven't you ever felt anything like what I'm telling you?"

"For any woman since I married Shay? No. But, seeing as I feel that same sensation FOR Shay, I can understand where you're coming from. What I don't understand is this. Frankie… don't you think you should be feeling that for Frankie?" 

Jake groaned and hung his head. How could he make everyone understand?

Frank continued. "I seem to remember a young Federal Agent sitting beside a hospital bed for weeks on end, praying that the woman in that bed would wake up long enough for him to at least say that he loved her. Do you remember that? I watched you for days on end, praying that she'd wake up too, JUST so you could tell her! Jake, don't do this to her, don't do this to yourself. End it with this Jackie Hennessy."

****


	11. NonApology

****

After tucking in LJ, Ariel and Baby Zack, Shay made her way to the master bedroom where she knew Frank was waiting for her. Not really looking forward to the inevitable scolding and impending argument, she had done her best to steer clear of him after her blowup at the nest. He had every right to be angry with her, and yet she could not understand his calmness of the whole situation. If Jake had been single, it would have been a "boys will be boys" thing for her, but damn-it-all-to-hell! He's not only married but to a close friend to both her and Frank. She found the door to their room open and slipped through, quietly closing it behind her.

The room was darkened and he lay in bed waiting for her. His hellion. She had been way out of line earlier and his patience had faltered. Letting her go on like that was impossible, yet he knew he could have handled it better. Mostly he was afraid she would haul off and plant her knee in Jake's groin again. 

He watched her silently while she slipped into the master bath to ready herself for bed. When she emerged, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt which meant "I'm not in the mood, don't touch me". It didn't happen often, normally she was in a slinky number that made him hard just looking at her. 

He made no move when she slid into bed and turned away from him without a word. She was angry with him, but he had every right to do what he had done. He lay still, breathing quietly, arms folded across his chest. He was NOT going to apologize. She was so...

"I'm sorry."

Her whisper was so soft and quiet he had a difficult time hearing it. "Are you really sorry?" He didn't think she was, she just wanted to avoid a confrontation.

She rolled over to face him, her fingers toying with the edge of his pillowcase. "For being upset with Jake? No...I'm not sorry at all," she admitted.

"Then don't tell me you're sorry if you're not. You were way out of line back there, Donovan." His voice sounded much harsher than he had intended and for that he was sorry.

"I am sorry, my dear husband," she replied sincerely. "No, not about Jake...that I was out of line and am a disappointment to you."

He chuckled. He knew he shouldn't and should punish her by thinking he was angry with her, but she never failed to surprise him with some of her answers. "You're never a disappointment, Ash."

"No? Never?" she asked incredulously. She inched her lower body closer until her calf touched his. 

He felt the touch of her leg; she was warm and soft and he was so close to pulling her into his arms. Gingerly he bit his lip, unfolded his arms, and rested them at his sides. Moving slowly, his fingers finally contacted her skin and wrapped tenderly around her hand. 

"Keep it in your pants?" She lost it and burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Stop it," he admonished, chuckling along with her. 

"Frank?" she questioned as the giggles subsided.

"Ash?" he responded softly when she began running a hand down his chest to his abdomen.

"Umm...ooh....." she cried out suddenly, finding no pajama bottoms. "You're nekkid."

"Quite observant of you," he said faking a yawn.

"So....you too tired to get it on with a big mouthed bitch?" she asked playfully.

"Actually yes," he answered.

"Oh," Shay replied, hurt. She pulled her hand away just before she reached her destination.

He reached out quickly and grasped her hand, bringing it back to and wrapping her fingers around his hardness. "YOU, my darling, are not a big mouthed bitch." He turned onto his side, her hand moving over him intimately causing his breathing to become erratic. Her touch was bliss and she sent him to heaven with each stroke. He touched the tip of his nose to hers. "Make love to me, Ashling."

Shay's eyes closed as they rolled back into her head. She never tired of touching him. Through her already heightened senses, she felt him growing in size and hardness within her hand. She touched her lips to his and softly whispered, _"Envoyez-moi au paradis, le chéri._" 

Frank smiled and whispered against her lips, _"Vous êtes le paradis, mon amour."_

--

Envoyez-moi au paradis, le chéri. = Send me to paradise, my darling

Vous êtes le paradis, mon amour = You are paradise, my love.

****


	12. The Set Up

****

"Are you sure you checked the mic?" Frank asked while he leaned over Cody's shoulder. 

"Yes, for the hundredth time," Cody answered crisply and frowned when Frank began pacing. "And would you sit down or stand still. You're making the van rock."

Frank ran a hand through his hair as he watched the dual monitor. Both Shay and Alex's hidden cameras were working, but they had yet to enter the bar and neither had spoken a word. 

Alex tugged the door to the bar open and followed Shay inside. They spotted "Ricky" immediately. He was sitting at the bar with Rooney and one other of Rooney's crew. 

Rooney looked up to see Andrea Debolt enter the bar with, who he guessed, was the female vice president of the Charlton First Bank of Chicago. He stood from his seat and nodded slightly to the women before heading toward the back of the bar. Both Ricky and his fellow goon jerked their heads, motioning to the women to follow Rooney.

"Search 'em both," Rooney ordered harshly when the door shut behind the two women.

Shay glanced sideways at Alex. "This is completely unnecessary, Mr. Rooney."

"Really," Alex agreed. "You've had plenty of time to check out my story."

"I'll decide what's unnecessary in my operation, lady," he answered gruffly, grabbing Shay by the arm and pulling her roughly toward him. "And, I did check you both out, Andrea. Search her, Ricky," he ordered and proceeded to run his hands up and down Shay's body, pausing to cop a feel or two. 

Inside the van, both Frank and Cody heard the low growl from Shay's throat as the man touched her a bit too familiarly. Cody wondered at Frank's ability to keep his cool while his wife was being fondled, until he heard a sharp snapping sound and noticed the pencil Frank had held moments before was now in two pieces. 

"If you're done feeling me up...might we get on with this?" Shay asked, clearly annoyed.

Ricky nodded to Rooney after he had finished searching Andrea. "She's clean."

Rooney swept a hand toward the small table, indicating the women should sit. He and Ricky sat opposite them. "Tell me why I'm even speaking to you, Miss Cameron?"

Shay leaned forward with one arm resting on the table and looked Rooney square in the eye. "You want something in my bank. I want something in my bank. I can help you achieve your goal without anyone getting hurt."

"What the hell do I care if someone gets hurt? I go in; I take what I want. If someone gets hurt along the way, lady, it's no skin off my teeth," Rooney spat arrogantly.

Shay shrugged. "That may very well be, _sir_, but you run the risk of being killed yourself. My way, no employees, a few of which are friends, or customers get hurt. And as a side, none of your men are wounded or killed. The choice is yours, of course."

Rooney watched the two women for a moment while he contemplated the situation. "And just how do you propose we handle this?"

"Reel him in, Shay," Frank whispered.

She smiled inwardly. "The bank has an evening cleaning crew. They come in every night at 9pm sharp. Because they are working short handed for the next two days, they won't be able to make it before 10 pm. I saw the memo as it came off the fax and destroyed it. The guards won't know you aren't the real cleaning crew."

Rooney frowned. "It has possibilities. And how are we getting into the vault?" 

"No vault. Safe deposit. The depositor was a private citizen. That was how Andrea knew about the deposit. She heads that department," Shay explained simply.

"And you?" Rooney asked.

"And I...have access to the master keys. The ones that don't require the owner's key present."

"And what's in it for you, Blondie?"

"Half a mil each," Shay replied without blinking an eye.

Rooney sat silent for a moment before answering. The information she provided checked with his surveillance of the bank. He looked to Ricky for his opinion. When Ricky shrugged and gave a slight nod, he moved on to Deuce, the other crewmember that stood by the door. Deuce also nodded. "And who will let us in the bank?"

"I can arrange for uniforms and ID's from the cleaning company to be dropped off tomorrow, if you think your crew can be ready to do the job by tomorrow night. The guard will let you in the rear entrance like he does every evening at 9pm."

"How many guards?"

"Three until Midnight. One guard stays with the cleaning crew at all times."

"He'll be dealt with," Rooney commented off-handedly. 

"Let's not litter the bank floor with dead bodies. I intend to keep my position there."

Rooney laughed harshly. "You're in no position to make demands, Blondie. But I'll see what I can do about keeping the dead to a minimum."

Shay stood and moved away from the table. Alex joined her at the door. Both gave the three men a cursory glance before Alex reached for the doorknob.

"Be working late tomorrow, Blondie. Both of you. Anything goes wrong, there will be two bodies that hit the bank floor," Rooney threatened. When Shay locked eyes with him, he smiled sardonically. "And when this is over, we can go out to celebrate."

Shay lifted a brow. "Take a look at your right hand, Mr. Rooney," Shay suggested. When the thug looked at his hand reflexively, she said, "That's the only celebrating you'll be receiving." She reached past Alex and tugged the door opened. 

Once out of earshot of Rooney and his four-man crew, Shay shuddered and heard Frank speaking through the earpiece. 

"Good job, both of you."

"God, I need a bath," Shay replied as they made their way out of the bar.

"Amen to that," Alex agreed.

****


	13. Frankie's Plea

****

Frankie rolled over in the bed and eyeballed the clock. Jessie had crawled into bed with her sometime around 2 a.m. and was still cuddled up around the pillow.

"Francesca?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm awake…" she groaned out. She felt like ten shades of Hades and like, pardon the expression, hammered goat shit. She wasn't sure if she could endure this again.

"Francesca?" Deirdre walked into the guest bedroom and leaned against the door. "How are you feeling this morning? Better I hope. I have that courier coming by with the documents for you to look at while you're resting in bed."

"Thanks, Mom," she said as she sat up carefully, so as not to disturb the little angel next to her. Jessie murmured and squeezed her teddy bear tighter, one hand reaching out to touch Mommy. Frankie smiled and leaned back against the headboard as she curled her fingers around her daughter's.

"And the doctor put you on complete bed rest for the next few days? Frankie," Deirdre sat down on the foot of the bed and dropped the dishrag into her lap as she looked at her daughter. "Why won't you tell me what his diagnosis is?"

Frankie smiled tiredly and looked down a moment before looking up again. Deirdre really was concerned and if she found out she was keeping a secret, it'd hurt her feelings. For a moment, however, she just looked at her mother. She could see where Jessie got some of her features. Her hair had begun turning a russet color, like Deirdre's had been. Suddenly she looked so much older than she was. Faint lines marked the corners of her eyes and her mouth and silver threaded the rust color of her hair. Despite all that Deirdre had been through in her life, she looked remarkably well for her age. One could hardly tell that she was in her late fifties and sixty was creeping up on her.

"Stop that."

"What?"

Deirdre chuckled and patted Frankie's knee under the covers. "Stop looking at me like I'm some shriveled up old woman."

"I wasn't. I was marveling at how well you look for your age. I should look so good."

"You will. You've got your father's coloring, but my cheekbones, nose and chin. You've also got my most prized ability."

"And that is?"

"You're a fighter. You're going to fight old age every step of the way, I can feel it."

Frankie laughed and hugged Jessie as the baby crawled into her lap and laid her head against her shoulder. "Mom…"

"Yes Francesca?"

Frankie looked up, her lower lip caught between her teeth for a moment. "Have you thought about your retirement?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you can't be Director Burkholtz forever you know. How old are you? 58? 59?"

"Pish. I know some of the Directors who were in their positions well into their seventies."

"And how well did they do?"

"Thinking back on it, not so well. Their minds weren't as sharp as they had been even five years prior to their retirement." She looked at Frankie for a moment, and then grumbled. "Oh goddamn it girl," she groused gently. "I'm not cut out to be a grandmother who bakes cookies. It's not who I am."

"Who said you were and would? I know there's other things you can do once you retire… like starting your own business.." she hinted carefully. In Frankie's mind, Deirdre would be perfectly suited for operating a private security agency. The kind that provided personal security - like bodyguards and such. She had the demeanor and ability - not to mention the balls - to do the job, do it right and not put up with the whining clients.

"I never thought about retiring before." Deirdre scooted around and leaned up against the footboard. She watched Frankie rubbing Jessie's back. She missed so much when Frankie was pregnant with her grandchild. She should have been there for her.

"Stop that. There will be other children for Jake and me."

Deirdre blinked. Damn that girl was getting good at reading her thoughts. "Sorry Frankie… just wishing for things gone by I guess. I better get something ready for breakfast. You're going to be hungry when you finally haul your ass out of this bed." She stood up and tousled Jessie's hair. "Oh, before I forget the reason I came up here. Shay called and said she wanted to talk with you. I think she also said it'll be over tonight and Jake should be back home tomorrow morning." She leaned down and kissed first Jessie's head, then Frankie's forehead. "I'll go see about breakfast."

As she turned to go, Frankie's eyes widened. "Mom!"

Deirdre stopped, a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?"

"Can you watch Jessie?"

"Well, I suppose so. Why?"

"I have to fly back to Chicago tonight."

"You're in no condition to fly at all! If the doctor said complete bed rest, then by damn you're going to follow his orders!"

Frankie climbed out of the bed and left Jessie curled up against the warm pillow. "Mom, I have to go back to Chicago, tonight. I want to surprise Jake."  


"Baby, he's going to be exhausted and want to do nothing but sleep."

"I know… please? I can transfer my ticket to this afternoon after the courier gets here and you can fly Jessie back in a few days." She pouted a bit and gave her mother the puppy dog eyes.

Deirdre's eyes narrowed playfully and she got an odd look on her face. "Noo!! Not the puppy eyes…." She groaned and sighed. "All right. Call the ticket agent and see what you can do. If they can get you onto a flight back to Chicago this afternoon, then I'll fly Jessie back in a day or so."

****


	14. The Take Down

****

Frank took great care to contact the necessary authorities the previous week after he and Shay hatched the plan to stage the bank robbery.  From bank President to the Federal Banking Reserve, he'd contacted them all.  The cleaning crew had been notified not to show up at their normal time; they would be contacted when they could come back to work.

Because Shay and Alex, at the request of Rooney, would be required at the bank in their UC personas, Frank had requested a FBI team to pose as the bank guards.  A courier dropped off the uniforms and ID badges for the "cleaning crew" and all was in place for the sting to get underway at 9 p.m.

Concealed in the van less than a block away, he and Cody double checked mic and camera feed as the hour drew near.  "Shay, Alex...check in," Frank commanded.

"Here," Alex replied in a whisper.  "It's very... eerie in a bank at night."

"Copy that," Shay agreed.  "Are the guards in place?"

"Affirmative.  Be ready for a distraction to get Rooney into the safe depository.  Make it believable."

"I'm ready," Shay acknowledged.

9 p.m. on the dot the cleaning van approached the rear entrance of the bank.  Rooney sat in the passenger's seat.  He turned to Ricky and said, "Let's go.  With this job, we'll be set for life."

Ricky nodded as they pushed open their doors and then opened the rear door for the remainder of the crew to exit.  Cleaning Supplies and equipment were grabbed up and carried to the door by the jumpsuit clad group.  Ricky found himself holding his breath while they waited for the guard to unlock the door and let them inside the bank.

Frank watched the cleaning crew enter the building through the surveillance cameras mounted throughout the building.  The guards moved off, letting the crew go about their business, but kept watch over their movements, as would be expected.  From the far side of the screen, he noticed a pair of shapely legs enter the picture and heard the tap-tap of her high heels echo through the empty bank through the audio feed.  

"Ms. Cameron," the guard acknowledged the woman.

"Pete," she replied.  "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to borrow a few of these gentlemen.  I had a bit of an accident up in the boardroom and knocked over the plant stand.  There's dirt everywhere."

"Of course, Ma'am," Pete agreed readily and watched as she approached the group and instructed three of the men to follow her. He noticed the men that followed also brought a vacuum cleaner with them.

Once out of earshot of the guard, Shay spoke, "This way," she instructed leading them past the elevator to the boardroom to the lower level where the safe deposits were kept.  

Alex heard the sound of footsteps in the quiet hall long before Shay arrived with Rooney, Ricky and the one called Deuce.  "It's about time," she whispered harshly and watched while Deuce set the vacuum against the wall.  "Let's get this over with."

"Hand over the keys, Blondie," Rooney instructed with his hand held outstretched, palm upward.  "Tell me the box number the bonds are in."

"1248," she snarled and tossed him the key.  "Hurry it up, before the guards become suspicious."   

"Security cameras?" Ricky asked suddenly.

Andrea frowned and shook her head.  "None in this section.  It's a violation of privacy to view what goes in or out of these boxes."

He nodded and turned his attention back to Rooney, who was busily emptying the deposit box for 1248.  

"C'mon, Ricky...fill those bags and let's get the hell outta Dodge."

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" he spat while he shoved the documents into one of the bags they had pulled from their jumpsuits.

"Just shut up and get it done and get the hell out of my bank," Shay groused.

"Zip it, Blondie," Rooney ordered hatefully.  "I'm not beyond killing you just for the helluvit."

"Okay, that's the last of 'em," Deuce announced, handing the stack of bonds to Ricky.  "Let's go."

Ricky nodded and picked up the bags, tossing one to Rooney.  He motioned to the door, "Ladies first."

Shay and Alex took the lead in returning to the lobby.  Ricky and Rooney joined the cleaning crew, who gathered their supplies and made for the rear entrance of the bank.

"Ms. Cameron?  Just a moment, please?"  

Rooney turned at the sound of the guard's voice.  The one Blondie had called Pete.  

"What is it, Pete?" Shay asked, knowing what was about to go down."

"I need to see those bags, Ma'am," he answered hesitantly.

"Of course," she replied and reached for the bag that Rooney held.  

Growling, he snatched the bag away and drew his gun.  

"Take 'em down!" Frank's voice bellowed over the ear mics.  Shay absently noted that he sounded breathless and knew he was out of the van and running toward the bank.  While Rooney took aim at the scattering security guards, Shay and Alex reached under the hems of their dresses and withdrew the guns fastened to the inside of their thighs.  

Rooney spied their movement and reach out for the closest woman - Andrea.  He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her toward him.  As he did, he brought the butt of his gun down on her hand, causing her to drop the gun she held.  

"Sonofabitch!" Alex cursed from the pain that screamed through her hand.   

"Give it up, Rooney," Shay demanded, leveling her gun at him.  She carefully eyed the rest of the crew, who now had their guns trained on her.  

"You've got nowhere to go," Pete yelled, showing himself from behind the desk at the far side of the lobby.   His two partners also appeared from behind two other nearby desks.

Rooney surveyed the lobby carefully as he and his crew backed out of the lobby with Andrea positioned in front of him.  "What the fuck is this?" he glared at Shay.

"Let her go, Rooney...it's over!" Rickey shouted.  "Don't make this worse than it has to be.  We go down for felony bank robbery...let's not add murder to the tab."

"We've been set up, you stupid prick!  Can't you see that?" he spat and firmed his grip as he took aim at Shay.

"Take cover Shay…" Cody warned in her ear.  Shay slid behind a nearby desk.

Keeping the other crewmembers in sight, Ricky turned to Rooney and leveled his gun at the man's head.  "I can see that," he answered coolly as he flipped open his credentials.  "Federal agent.  You're under arrest."

"Fuck that!  I'm not..."

"Give it up," Alex bit out and struggled against the hold he had on her hair.  "You fight this and he'll put a bullet through your brain.  Do you want to die?"

"Bullshit," Deuce yelled as he ran for the rear entrance.  "I'm not going down..."

Shay noted from her vantage point from behind the desk that Deuce returned slowly to the lobby.  A wicked smile spread on her mouth when she saw Frank come through the doorway, dressed in his black tactical outfit, his gun trained firmly at the center of Deuce's forehead.  A sudden thought of just how damned sexy he was in black flashed through her mind before she mentally admonished herself for her thoughts.

Jake reached over and took Rooney's gun as he released Alex.  "It's over," he said as he watched Frank rid Deuce of his gun and the other FBI agents take the weapons from the rest of the crew.

Shay joined Frank and the team while Rooney and his gang were cuffed and lead from the room.   "So, how'd we do, BossMan?" 

"You all did a damn good job," he praised before taking her elbow and leading her away from the group.  "Close call, there, Donovan," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't that close, baby.  We've had closer," she reasoned and molded herself to his firm body.  "Damn you look fine in these things," she commented as she tugged on the black material.  "Wear these home tonight and I'll let you have your way with me," she purred.

Frank chuckled and kissed her hungrily.  "A little interrogation role play?" he grinned wickedly.

Shay patted his hip and felt the thick metal handcuffs.  "Yeah...don't forget your equipment."

With his lips just a breath from hers he teased, "You know I have ways of making you scream."

Shay's body quivered at his playful threat.  "Yes, you do...and many times over."

Alex was rubbing her wrist where a bruise was already forming from the butt stroke Rooney had given her.  She half smiled as she watched Frank and Shay in their half-hidden location.  Just as she was about to turn to Jake and congratulate him, she heard his voice in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah… I know it's late.  Can you come by in an hour?"

Alex groaned.  This was not going to be easy to tell Shay and Frank.  As Jake shut off his phone and turned back to her with a questioning look, a plan formed in her mind.

****


	15. One Last Rendezvous

****

Jackie purred when he opened up the door.  Ricky was all smiles when he finally recognized her.  She had picked her best dress out for just this occasion.  When she'd gotten a call from him directly, she knew that it was time.  So, she had poured herself into the dress, smoothed the thigh high stockings on over her long legs, slipped on a pair of heels and slid behind the wheel of her car.

Down the hall, Shay and Alex watched with a sickening feeling in their stomachs.  How could he?  How could Jake do this?  They could see his face, see the smile he gave the leggy redhead.  He used to shine that smile on his wife and her alone.

"Poor Frankie," Shay whispered.

"What was that Shay?"  Frank's voice crackled in her ear. 

"I said 'poor Frankie'.  She's going to be absolutely heartbroken when she finds out what's going on with Jake."

"I know baby."   Frank sighed softly.  He had hoped that Jake would get over this seeming obsession he had with this Jacqueline Hennessy.  But he hadn't.  "When is she due back from D.C.?"

"Tomorrow evening.  I'm picking her and Jessie up at 5."

"And there they go, into the little love nest.  God I could just rip his nuts off right now." Alex growled.

Down the hall in the opposite direction where Frank and Cody were hidden, both men cringed and doubled over slightly at the thought.  Sympathy pains not withstanding, they both felt a little bit bad for Jake once Frankie got home.  After she got over the incredible hurt, she was going to make Jake suffer far worse than either one of the 'Lady Agents' could ever think of.

Jackie licked her lips as Ricky closed the door behind her.  "Are we alone this time?"

"Is that important?"  Jake put his hands on her hips and pulled her up close to him.  As her soft warm body molded against his, he breathed in the scent of her.  She'd worn her hair loose tonight and he buried his nose into it, breathing in the vanilla orange scent of it.

"Very.  I don't like your friends from the bar.  They look a bit… illegal."  Jackie smirked and wiggled her derriere against his groin.  She was rewarded with a lusty growl and the feel of Jake's fingers digging into her hips.  "I have some news for you."

"Oh?"  Jake released his grip on her and turned her around.  "What is it?"

"Later.  I need you.  Here, now…" she whispered as her mouth descended on his rapturously.  As she kissed him, her hands slid down his chest and around his waist to cup his buttocks, squeezing them firmly and possessively.

Jake moaned, grasping her waist tightly and holding her against him.  Sweet Jesus he needed her fiercely!  Slowly, inch by inch, he maneuvered her across the room until they bumped into the couch.  When he felt Jackie shift her weight and pull her with him, he let loose a surprised gasp as he fell on top of her, their legs tangled together as their lips met again.

But Jake's curiosity was getting the better of him and he broke the kiss.  "Tell me your little secret."

She looked up and smiled.  Reaching up, her fingers slid into the hair on the back of his head and drew him down to her.  Her lips tickled against his ear as she whispered softly.

Jake's eyes widened as he raised back just a breath to look down at her.  "WHAT?!"  He started to laugh, giggling like a schoolboy when she nodded her head with a smile.

Shay and Alex were inching down the hallway towards Jake's door.  Frank and Cody were inching down towards them.  The plan was to surprise Jake and his illicit lover, and to conveniently let it slip that Jake was a married man and a father… oh, and by the way put the fear of God into the 'slutpuppy'.  Slutpuppy had been Shay's word for the woman and Frank had to force himself to not chuckle at the term.  But, right now he felt much the same.  After hearing Alex and Shay describe the look on Jake's face when Ms. Hennessy arrived, Frank found himself hating the woman who had seemingly replaced Frankie in Jake's eyes.

All four of them stopped for a moment at the door to the apartment Jake was in and listened.  They heard soft voices, a giggle here and there, growls and moans sprinkled in liberally for effect.  All four of them felt their stomachs turning at the sound of the heavy petting and obviously impassioned actions.  Frank looked at Shay, Alex and then Cody.  On the count of three, he turned the knob and threw open the door.  All four of them jumped in, weapons drawn and a very loud and authoritative 'FREEZE!' echoed in the apartment.

Jake heard the doorknob jiggle before the door flew open.  He instantly rolled off of Jackie and grabbed up his gun just in time to hear the word 'freeze' being shouted by four voices he recognized all too well.  He saw Frank, Shay, Alex and Cody standing there in the doorway, guns drawn and looking like they were ready to kill him.  He flicked a look over at Jackie, then slowly lowered his own.  "Guys… I can explain this.  Really…"

"Really?"  This time it was Cody who's voice dripped with disgust and disdain.  "You're an adulterer Jake!  I can't believe you!  I was the one who supported you through it all, kept telling them that they were nuts to think you'd cheat on Frankie!"

Behind the back of the couch and out of sight of the four Federal Agents, Jackie was giggling silently as she braced herself up with one arm, the other holding her dress up over her bare breasts.  Her legs hung over the arm, bent at the knees as her black stiletto heels dangled from her toes.  Jake flicked a look over at her and she nearly burst out laughing again.  His shirt was open and untucked from his pants.  He looked fit to be tied.  And if she had her way, he would be trussed up once this mess was explained

"Now, Cody.  Trust me, there's an excellent explanation for this.  You see… Miss Hennessy, er, Jackie that is… well… she… I… Oh dear." He sighed and stood up slowly.  This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Shay growled and walked over.  Without even flinching, she reached out and slapped him.  "How could you?  After everything we've told you?!  Have you thought about what this is going to do to Frankie once she finds out?  She and your daughter are coming home tomorrow morning, Jake!  And now, this?  You should be at home, getting everything ready for her!  Instead, you're here, having a tumble with-"

"His wife," came the oddly familiar, yet slightly English accented voice behind the sofa.

****


	16. Explanations Are A Beautiful Thing

****

Shay's voice trailed off as she 'Jackie' sat up and gave everyone a look at her for the very first time.  "Oh sweet Jesus…"

"He's here, having an illicit affair with his wife." Frankie grinned mischievously at Shay's expression.

Jake ducked his head to keep from laughing at them all as recognition registered on their faces at hearing 'Jackie's' voice.  "I tried to tell you ALL that you had no idea what was going on."  He reached out a hand and helped Frankie up from her position on the couch.  "It's been her all along.  She surprised me that first night."  He zipped up the back of her dress as Frankie slid the straps over her shoulders.  He pressed a loving kiss to the nape of her neck and said softly, "I kind of like her with red hair."

Frankie slid her arm around Jake's waist and hugged him tight to her.  "He's been cheating on his wife, with his wife… and Shay, you REALLY should have a little more faith in him than what you've had."  At the puzzled expression on her face, Frankie almost cried.  "I had some help with the inside information.  Oh, don't look at me like that.  Katie was doing her fair share for keeping two lovebirds together against all odds.  Quite an amazing woman you married there Cody.  She's got a knack for secrets like you've got for computers.  She slipped me some information here and there, helped me make it look like I was gone out of town."

"Oh, for Christmas' sake!  And of course you couldn't tell me for fear I'd let it slip to Frank that you were messing in his UC op," Shay interjected more than just a little embarrassed for her actions and very hurt over their little dress-up game.   "God...I'm really sorry Jake...I mean...for...ah..."

Frank swallowed a grin and embraced her from behind.  "Hey...you didn't know.  We were all furious.  You just....acted on it."  

"Uh, yeah..." Jake commented.  "But please...if you ever feel the need to punish me again...make me listen to Opera or Country Music or something a bit less violent."

Shay smiled hesitantly.  "I'm really sorry Jake.  As for you, Frankie...if this wasn't such a clever idea and the fact I can wholeheartedly understand that depression from my ordeal in Peoria I would be so mad at you right now."

"Where's Jessie?" Frank asked suddenly, squeezing Shay in a fierce hug.  She probably felt lower than a snake at the moment even though her reaction to Jake's "adultery" was understandable.  "Oh, wait…"

"Yes, Uncle Frank.  Jessie with her Gammy Dee."  Frankie sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch.  Her posture changed dramatically.  "I was so desperate to see Jake, that I came up with Jackie Hennessy – which I'm terribly surprised that none of you caught on to it in the beginning.  Really, and you call yourselves Federal Agents.  Jake's favorite brandy and NONE of you put it together?  Anyways, I was so desperate to see him that Katie helped me with the information.  Deirdre was in a meeting and couldn't meet us at the airport.  So, while she was gone, I colored my hair.  She never knew what was going on.  I met Deirdre for dinner that night and gave her Jessie, feigning illness to give myself some time to fly here and meet Jake."  

Frank looked at Jake and began to scowl.

"Frank!  No, he didn't know anything about it.  Honest!!  He told me afterwards that it was wrong and that I shouldn't have done this.  He tried to tell me the second time too that I could get hurt.  Unfortunately, since the apartment was tapped, he couldn't come out and call me by name and he had to keep in character.  It was meant only to be a one time thing, a one night stand to help satisfy both of our horrible depressions… but, I never could keep my hands off of this man for too long."  She cracked a lopsided and endearing grin as Jake snuggled up to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.  Frankie rested her head against his chest for a moment.  "I'm sorry guys, for deceiving you all into thinking I was under a doctor's prescription and on Valium and -"

"Speaking of doctors young lady…" Shay growled softly.

Frankie smiled weakly up at her.  She knew what was coming next.  "Now, Shay, give me a minute.  Frank, if I had come to you and said I needed one night with Jake, you'd have sent me home with a swat on the rump.  Besides, I had played my trump card with you over a year ago when I was pregnant with Jessie."

Frank was about to say something when Jake stepped back.  "Just WHAT was that trump card, anyway?  I've been meaning to ask you about it for over two years now."

Frankie burst out laughing.  "I threatened to burst out in a pregnant woman's hissy fit of tears of he tried to tell me no."

"Frankie!" 

Everyone turned to Frank.  Frankie sighed and nodded her head.

"Baby?  What's going on?"

"Well, while I was in D.C., I kind of took ill."  She looked up at Jake and smiled secretively.

"Oh, is that so?"  He returned her smile.

Behind them, all four Agents were grumbling and both Frank and Shay were waiting for an answer.

"Well, then I guess we better explain to them what made you take ill."  He turned to Frank and Shay.  "Bossman, I need to make sure that I not take anymore undercover assignments for the next year." Jake deadpanned.

"Huh?" all four exclaimed at once.

Frankie smiled and hugged Jake again as he beamed proudly at his fellow agents.  He stroked her hair lovingly for a moment before he knelt down in front of her and kissed her flat belly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again."

--

- finis.


End file.
